


Attended

by sinestrated



Series: Past Tense [10]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Bottom!Paz baby, D/s undertones, Gags, M/M, Married Couple, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Subspace, great communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated
Summary: Paz asks, and Din delivers.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Past Tense [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Attended

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that bottom!Paz I promised? Here you are.
> 
> Also, I'm going on a brief hiatus probably for the next couple of weeks. Nothing alarming, just writing more slowly than usual.

“Hi,” Paz said, and Din nearly jumped out of his skin.

Inyc released a high-pitched yell, yanking Veln behind her as she flipped the dagger she’d been about to throw into an attack stance. Din, for his part, staggered sideways, aborting a grab for his blaster. And Paz just cocked his helm and sighed. “Well, that’s just uncalled for.”

“You goddamned...” Their medic lowered her blade but Din could feel the glare through her visor as she gripped Veln’s arm. “Don’t  _ do  _ that!”

Her spouse, however, just shook their head and laughed, good-humored as always. “Nicely done.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Paz said, but there was a clear grin in his voice and Din snorted and smacked his shoulder.

“What do you want?” he asked, turning back to the  _ brii’kyrayc _ target on the far side of the room. The concentric overlapping circles pulsed dull white, tiny multicolored nodes dancing through the display like miniature commuters in a set of rounded train tunnels. 

Inyc shook her head. “Green six,” she announced, and threw her blade.  _ Whoosh. Thunk! _

“Nothing really,” Paz said, but Din wasn’t buying the faux casualness in his voice. 

“Uh huh. Try again.”

Veln lifted their knife. “Blue four.”  _ Thunk! _

“I can’t just hang out with my husband for a bit?” Paz asked.

“Of course you can,” Din answered, weighing his knife in his palm. “That’s just not what you’re looking for right now.” Hmm. Veln had the lead at nineteen points, but Inyc only trailed Din by two. If he really wanted to come out on top he’d have to go for the hardest node this round, the fastest-moving, the least predictable, which would be...“Yellow sev—”

“Well, if you must know,” Paz said, “I’m rather looking to get fucked, husband.”

The knife slipped from Din’s fingers, bouncing off his boot with a cheerful  _ clink. _ This time it was Veln who choked on nothing at all and fell into a violent coughing fit, while Inyc just sighed, reaching up to pat her spouse’s shoulder. “There, there.”

Din turned to glare at his husband, sternly ignoring the hopeful stirring between his legs because now was not the time to remember how hot it was when Paz actually asked for something. “You...” 

“What?” If  _ shit-eating grin _ had a sound, it would be Paz’s voice as he stepped closer, reaching out to run casual fingers down Din’s arm and god  _ damn _ him if that didn’t raise goosebumps under the beskar. “You saying you don’t want to?”

“Of course I want to!” Too late he remembered they had an audience and his face grew hot. “Just—not  _ here _ , are you fucking—”

“Well, obviously,” Paz said, like Din was the idiot here, and then strong fingers wrapped around his arm and tugged and Din couldn’t help but follow as the older man pulled him toward the exit. “Hope you don’t mind,” his husband called over his shoulder. “He was losing anyway.”

“Y-Yeah.” Veln thumped their chest, voice strangled. “Jen’Issik, how are you so calm?”

“They get their lube from me, dear,” Inyc answered. Din squeaked and buried his flaming face in Paz’s shoulder as his husband just laughed and led them out of the room.

#

Din shoved him toward the bed as soon as the door slid shut behind them, and Paz chuckled. “Eager much?”

“It’s your fucking fault.” Quickly he removed his helm and began attacking his armor, unclasping each beskar piece with practiced efficiency. “And I was about to win, thank you very much.”

“Suuure.” He caught the edge of Paz’s cheeky grin, bright in the dim light of the room, and couldn’t help but smile. Paz was usually pretty easygoing—one of the multitude of reasons why Din had married him—but to see him playful like this was rare. A lifetime of oppression and persecution had stamped its mark on Paz Vizsla, made it so that he almost never let his guard completely down. To see this now, his husband cheerful and bright and open, made Din’s heart swell in his chest.

Of course, he wasn’t about to tell Paz that. “You’re such a brat.”

“Yeah?” Paz stepped forward and pulled him in. They were down to their undersuits already and Din couldn’t help but gasp at the firm press of his husband’s body to his own, all quiet strength and firm muscle and perfect heat, and Paz’s breath washed warm over his bare skin as the older man leaned in to whisper into his ear, “You gonna do something about it?”

Oh, so they were playing that game. Din reached down to grasp the bulge between Paz’s legs, squeezing hard and drinking in his husband’s startled noise. “Strip,” he growled, “and get on the bed.”

Paz swallowed and nodded. As his husband headed for the rack, pulling his shirt over his head, Din hurried over to their locker. The box of toys was tucked carefully behind Paz’s extra pair of boots as usual, and it sprang open with a brief retinal scan. He took a moment to make his selections, then turned back to the bed—and nearly dropped everything.

Paz sprawled lazily atop the thin mattress, completely nude. The dim overhead lights played over his skin, shadows shifting across a map of scars and well-defined muscle. He’d pulled his hair free from its usual tie, graying dreadlocks falling over his shoulders, and his long beautiful cock stood proud and erect between his legs, thick and veined and flushed gorgeously dark, just begging for attention from Din’s hands and tongue.

It was enough to make his mouth water, and then as Din watched Paz turned his head to meet his eyes, the corner of his lips lifting in a smirk as he reached down to wrap a big hand around his cock, eyelids fluttering closed as he stroked himself once from base to tip, smearing precome over the head with his thumb. “Mm,” he murmured, fixing Din with a dark gaze full of heat and desire. “Like what you see?”

Issik be praised. Din nearly stumbled in his haste to get to the bed, setting everything down on the floor so he could kiss Paz, crawling up to sink his body down atop his husband’s, moaning as they pressed together from shoulders to hips. The older man sighed, rocking gently up to brush their erections together as he dipped his tongue past Din’s lips for a taste before drawing back. “Guess that’s a yes.”

“Brat,” Din grumbled, but that didn’t stop him from shedding the rest of his clothes at lightning speed. He swept down to kiss Paz again before straddling his husband’s strong thighs. “Got any limits today?”

“Hmm.” Paz stroked his hips for a moment, considering, before his husband smiled up at him. “Don’t think so, no.”

“Good.” It was more of a purr than a statement, really, and Din grinned when Paz shifted beneath him, eager, as he reached down to pick up the first of their lineup for the evening.

The older man hummed softly when he saw the cuffs. It was the only pair they kept in their toy box, thick and chunky with padding along the insides, and he made sure to stay within Paz’s line of sight as he crawled carefully up the bed. Like most Mandalorians, Paz didn’t usually take well to restraints. Over the years, though, as they built trust and explored their boundaries together, he’d become more open to being tied down so long as he had warning and a way to escape. Din slowly brought his husband’s arms up over his head, watching for any signs of discomfort, but Paz’s smile remained warm and satisfied as he cuffed first one broad wrist and then the other, winding the chain around the metal pipe bolted above the bed.

“Here we go,” he whispered then, and pressed a button. The cuffs beeped and snapped shut. Paz flinched, involuntary, but Din knew it wasn’t from pain so he just sat back and ran his hands gently down Paz’s sides as his husband shifted around a little, giving the cuffs an experimental tug before finally relaxing.

“Okay,” he said, grinning up at Din. “What else you got?”

“You might regret asking.” He lifted the ball gag, and had the satisfaction of hearing Paz grown low in his throat as his husband dropped his head back on the thin pillow. 

“Shit.”

He didn’t sound distressed, but... “Okay?” Din asked.

“Yeah.” A lopsided grin. “More than.”

“Remember, you can get yourself out whenever you want. Just press your thumb down on the cuff for three seconds.”

“I know.” Paz lifted up from the bed just enough to kiss his chin. “I’m good. Go ahead.”

Din smiled and leaned down to kiss him proper, tongues sliding slick and hot. When he pulled back and Paz moved to follow him, though, he simply pushed the gag in, basking in his husband’s startled noise as he secured the worn leather strap behind the older man’s head.

He took a moment then to just sit back and stare as Paz shifted around and made soft muffled noises, mouth stretched wide around shiny black plastiere. A sight like this was truly rare, Paz Vizsla bound and silenced and entirely at his mercy, and Din hissed as his cock gave a hungry throb.  _ Not yet, _ he told himself sternly.  _ Almost there. _

It took a moment but Paz finally settled, fixing his gaze back on Din as he nodded once, firm. Din smiled and caressed the inside of his knee. “One more thing.” He took a deep breath. “I wanna blindfold you. Is that okay?”

He saw it then: the falter, Paz’s gaze flicking involuntarily up to the cuffs. Din didn’t blame him. In their entire marriage they’d only done this a few times, and while those encounters had been truly mind-blowing and fueled his fantasies even now, Din knew how much he was asking of his husband. For a fighter and a soldier like Paz, who relied entirely on his senses to keep himself alive and protect those he cared about, giving something like this up was huge. Din himself couldn’t tolerate it, would struggle and fight every time they tried, but depending on Paz’s mood and how far he was willing to go...

And then his husband’s gaze slid back to him and, slowly, he dipped his chin once. Din let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and leaned down to brush a kiss over Paz’s forehead. “Thank you,” he said, before heaving off the bed.

It took no time at all for him to cut a strip off the bottom of his cape. Paz watched him, intense, as he returned to the bed, but his breathing remained even and he didn’t shy away as Din slowly brought the blindfold up. “Stay with me,” he whispered, as deep burgundy cloth slid carefully over dark skin. “That’s it.”

Paz let out a shaky breath around the gag as the blindfold tightened. Din laid his hands on his husband’s shoulders, stroking gently, and waited. If Paz was going to freak it would be now, and he’d have to move fast, get the blindfold off and unsnap the cuffs and just curl up around him until he calmed down again. It would essentially make the whole evening a wash, but he didn’t care. If Paz needed it, that’s what he would do.

Another moment passed in silence as Paz took some time to orient himself, turning his head first left and then right. Those big hands flexed and clenched into fists for just a second, the chain linking the cuffs clinking softly as it slid along the metal pipe, before finally the older man let out a breath and relaxed. Slowly, he nodded, and Din smiled, relief and pride and something so much bigger swelling warm in his chest.

Paz trusted him. Gods, it was just...he slid his palms gently down his husband’s chest and leaned in to press a kiss below his ear. Paz shivered and turned toward him, docile, and Din swallowed around a suddenly-constricted throat. Some days he didn’t even know what to do with it, this knowledge that Paz, whose whole life up to now had been a long line of judgment and betrayal and loss, could somehow still have it in him to love, to reach out and connect like he’d never been hurt before. And for Din to be the one receiving that trust...it was a lot. It was certainly more than he deserved, and he kissed his husband once more before drawing back.

With the blindfold Paz had gone a little soft, so he licked his palm and reached down. The older man gasped and his hips lifted when Din wrapped fingers around his cock, and he ran a calming hand down his husband’s side, keeping his touch gentle but firm. “Easy,” he whispered. “I’m right here.”

Paz made a muffled little noise and turned his head, seeking him out even as Din began to pump him, slow, squeezing up the shaft and thumbing beneath the head just the way he knew Paz liked it. His husband groaned and pushed into it, thickening in his hand, and he smiled. “That’s it. Gods, you’re beautiful.”

And he meant it. Paz was gorgeous; armored or not, Din would always look at him with breathless awe and a lingering disbelief that he’d actually managed to marry this man. Here, though, he was truly divine, dim lights playing over sweat-flushed skin, muscles shifting and bunching as he fucked Din’s fist, all that strength bound and leashed not through coercion but because he’d actively chosen to trust in Din completely. His own cock throbbed between his legs, hot and hungry but he ignored it, tightening his fist just to hear Paz’s low moan.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered then, stroking Paz’s hip with his free hand. “Absolutely perfect. Fuck, I wish you could see yourself right now, how hot you are, how fucking lucky I am to be married to you. There’s no one else like you in the entire galaxy.”

Paz whined at that and turned his head, trying to hide, and Din couldn’t help but grin. “Bashful,” he murmured, rocking forward to rut against Paz’s thigh even as he continued stroking his husband’s cock, slow but firm, everything starting to slick up with precome. “I love that about you, that you’re so gorgeous and yet you don’t let anyone tell you that. But I’ll keep doing it. I’ll sing your praises to the entire universe because they’re true, you’re wonderful, such a loving father and a stunning partner and the strongest warrior I’ve ever known...”

“ _ Hnngh. _ ” Paz was shaking now, all-over little quivers as he did his level best to disappear into his shoulder. Yet his hands above the cuffs remained loose and relaxed and his cock was so hard in Din’s hand, thick and wet and throbbing as he kept thrusting up into Din’s fist so Din just grinned and leaned down.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, as Paz moaned and fidgeted beneath him. “Let me show you, baby. Let me take you where you need to go.” And then he bent down to seal his lips over one of Paz’s nipples.

The sound his husband made then was somewhere between a groan and a yelp as he arched off the bed. Din hummed and flicked his tongue over the little bud, shivers of arousal tingling down his spine as he felt it grow hard and erect in his mouth. He was probably the only person in the galaxy who knew just how sensitive this area was for Paz, nerve endings here wired directly to the pleasure centers in his brain and he had no problem taking full advantage, continuing to lave the hardened nub with his tongue as he reached up with his free hand to pinch Paz’s other nipple. His husband thrashed at that, alternating between pushing up into the stimulation and trying to twist away as breathless noises tumbled through the gag. Gods, he was so beautiful like this, wanton and desperate and Din couldn’t help but shift to grind his own cock against Paz’s, taking them both in hand as he switched his attention to Paz’s other nipple, licking and biting, groaning as he pumped their cocks hard, everything hot and slick and oh so perfect.

Paz, for his part, couldn’t seem to stop making those beautiful noises, drooling around the gag as he pushed into Din’s mouth and then up into his fist. His cock was practically weeping now, hot and engorged, and Din knew he could get off like this but that wasn’t on the menu for the evening. Paz wanted to get fucked, so that’s what would happen.

He bit down once more on Paz’s nipple, worrying the little bud with his teeth before soothing the sting with his tongue as his husband whimpered and twitched beneath him. Then he rose, giving himself one moment to savor the sight of the older man spread out beneath him, chest heaving, skin shiny with sweat, cock straining and his nipples pulled up into hard little nubs, glistening with Din’s saliva. Paz, trusting Din enough to let himself go, to be vulnerable and wanting, allowing Din to play his body and make it sing in the grounded safety of their bond. 

It was enough to make his head spin a little and Din sighed as he reached down for the final toy he’d left on the floor. Paz didn’t even seem to be aware he was moving, still panting like he’d run a dozen miles as his head lolled on the pillow, but when Din reached up and snapped the little twin clamps tight around his nipples he let out a long, shuddering groan, curving up off the bed, muscles straining beautifully in the light as his whole body trembled.

Gods, if he’d been gorgeous before...Din licked his lips, staring down at Paz, at the tiny erect nubs pinched between the clamps and the thin silver chain that connected them, falling down his chest almost to his belly button. Paz collapsed back against the mattress, panting as his cock jerked in Din’s hand and dripped precome everywhere and Din couldn’t help but lift his hand for a taste, moaning at the mild muskiness of it. Next time he’d stuff Paz’s cock down his throat deep enough to choke. It was the least Paz deserved for giving him such a precious gift.

And oh, what a gift it was. He ran his palms down Paz’s heaving sides and smiled when his husband released a long, low sound halfway between a moan and a sigh, his legs falling open as every last bit of tension in his body just melted away. The cuffs gave a cheerful clink as he sank down into the mattress, muscles loose and relaxed, and Din could imagine his eyelids fluttering closed beneath the blindfold as his husband finally, finally gave himself up, every last shred of doubt and control, surrendering everything to Din at long last. It never failed to amaze him, these rare times when Paz trusted him enough to flip, quiet and submissive and irrevocably  _ his _ , and he leaned down to kiss the hollow of Paz’s throat, giving the nipple chain a soft tug just to feel his husband shift and groan beneath him.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, and his grin only widened when all Paz did was hum low in his throat and push into his touch, no longer hiding, no longer shy. “I love you, baby. You’re always so good for me.”

Paz did startle a bit when Din cracked open a lube capsule but he settled immediately, and when Din gently touched a slick finger to his hole he just sighed and spread his legs, encouraging. Din hummed and kissed the inside of his knee as he circled the tight pucker for a moment before slowly pushing in, swallowing against the bolt of heat that shot through him at the way Paz moaned and humped into it, pushing himself down as much as the cuffs would allow as that tight silky heat swallowed him right up. He was ready now, it was obvious in every beautiful sound and twitch of his hips and his whole body utterly relaxed, and it wasn’t a couple minutes before Din had three fingers pistoning in and out of his husband’s body, Paz whining softly as he ground down, his long thick cock curved up and leaving little puddles of precome all over his stomach as the chain linking the nipple clamps rasped softly over skin. 

It was a sight Din would never forget, burned into his memory with the sheer magnificence of it: Paz Vizsla fucking himself on his fingers, mewling softly through the gag, nipples erect and cock hard and completely unafraid to ask for what he wanted because he knew Din would give it to him, would give him anything and everything, would love him and cherish him and go out and conquer the whole fucking galaxy for him if only Paz asked. Love was only scary if you didn’t know where to go, and with Paz, Din Djarin would never be lost.

Paz whined and shifted unhappily when the fingers withdrew but he settled when Din set a hand at his hip, taking a moment to slick up his cock before reaching down to line himself up. “Ready?”

The older man couldn’t reply, of course, but the way he wriggled and slid himself down a little, moaning when Din’s cockhead brushed his rim, was more than answer enough. “Easy, love, you’re being so good,” Din whispered as he tightened his grip on Paz’s hips and fucked slowly forward, tight wet heat swallowing his length inch by inch and. Just. Holy  _ gods. _

They did this so rarely it was like every time was the first and he groaned at the impossibly tight squeeze around his cock, panting as he watched the length of it disappear into Paz’s body, his husband’s rim twitching as it opened wide to take him in. Paz tipped his head back on the pillow and Din could just see his eyes rolling back in his head beneath the blindfold as he keened, high-pitched and trembling, his cock twitching and blurting precome as Din slid in another inch, then another, until finally he was fully seated, surrounded by nothing but the lovely heat and pressure of Paz’s welcoming body. This— _ This _ was where he was meant to be, bonded to and connected with the other half of his soul, fused with him so deeply he couldn’t tell where he ended and Paz began. It hardly mattered, anyway. They’d always been one half of each other’s whole.

Paz emitted a delicious little whine when Din withdrew, then cried out as he thrust back in. All that slick heat swallowed him down, hungry, eager, and Din dropped his head and groaned as he set a punishing pace, plunging in and out as the rack creaked beneath them. Fuck, there was nothing like it, the tight squeeze and flutter of his husband’s inner walls around his cock, the beautiful way Paz huffed and shifted his hips to take each thrust, balls swollen and dick bouncing and Din tipped his head back and drove in deep, giving himself up to the pleasure of it.

It was absolute heaven, not just because of the exquisite pressure milking his cock but the desperate way Paz pressed into him, seeking more, wanting,  _ begging  _ for something he’d never admit to outside this room. To the rest of the world Paz Vizsla was a fighter, a leader, a man whose presence took over a room the instant he stepped inside, and while none of that was lacking here in the slightest it was like Din was being granted the privilege of seeing the rest of him, the part of his husband that still had wants and needs and a desire to be loved and cared for, the part of him that hadn’t been scoured away no matter how many times the universe burned and tore and cut him until he bled. This, right here, was the epitome of Paz’s strength, the shining core of what had drawn Din to him and sealed his determination to make this man his and he’d be damned if he didn’t give Paz exactly what he wanted, fucking him until he couldn’t see straight, until everyone could smell Din on him and know exactly who he belonged to.

He moaned and drove in harder, staring as his husband’s greedy hole swallowed his cock, even in the whirlwind of pleasure and perfect heat remembering to angle away from his prostate—Paz couldn’t take stimulation there, the feeling too alien for his brain to process and there was no way in hell Din was jolting his husband from his high now. Paz, meanwhile, seemed utterly lost, keening as he tossed his head on the pillow, cuffs clanging as he pushed down as much as he could to meet Din’s thrusts. Gods, he was so hot like this, open and wanton and his body begging for more, cock jerking with every thrust and dribbling precome as he made breathless noises through the gag and it was too much, Din wasn’t going to last, not with his husband spread out and writhing so beautifully beneath him and that wonderful heat squeezing so exquisitely around his cock—

Orgasm rushed over him in a wave and he swore and ground in as deep as he could, panting through it, head spinning as he spilled everything he had as far inside his husband’s body as he could. Paz shuddered and strained against the cuffs, trying to take him deeper,  _ demanding more _ even in this moment and Din couldn’t help but groan, fucking his softening cock into that tight heat as he wrapped a fist around Paz’s fat prick, stroking fast and hard while he grabbed the thin chain attached to the nipple clamps with the other.

“Come on, baby,” he panted, and clenched his fist and  _ yanked _ and Paz wailed, lifting off the bed, spine curving beautifully like a bow as his cock jumped in Din’s hand. “Fuck, oh gods, come for me, love, I know you can do it...”

And he meant it too. He could see it: the way Paz’s muscles were starting to spasm, the mindless way he mewled and thrust desperately up into Din’s fist, nipples swollen and pinched so tight between the clamps. He was so fucking close and Din hissed and pumped him harder, tugging at the chain, licking his lips as Paz bucked and thrashed and skirted that wonderful breathless edge...

“Come on,” he ordered, dropping his voice low as he gave the chain one final yank. “Husband.  _ Come for me. _ ”

And by all the fucking spirits, Paz did. His husband let out a low, shuddering scream as his whole body stiffened and arched, coming almost entirely off the bed as his cock jerked in Din’s hand and shot strands of thick white everywhere, his stomach and chest, the bedsheets below, hot come dripping between Din’s fingers as he stroked Paz through it, as his husband twitched and trembled and whimpered through his high.

Then at last Paz collapsed, boneless, chest heaving as he sucked desperate breaths through his nose. Din smiled and leaned down to kiss beneath his chin, light brushes of his lips across sweaty, overheated skin. “So good,” he whispered. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Paz didn’t respond, but that was okay. Din sat up and set about getting rid of everything. He unlocked the cuffs first, taking a moment to massage each wrist and kiss the smooth skin. Paz hardly seemed to feel it, head lolling slowly on the pillow. He did make a tired little sound when Din undid the clamps, but he didn’t do much more than flutter his eyelids when Din removed the blindfold and he didn’t even seem to be aware when the gag went next. Still, Din wasn’t worried. Paz was away but not unresponsive, still pushing into his touches even as he panted for breath, so he just settled in against the older man, careful to avoid his abused nipples as he gently stroked Paz’s chest and nuzzled his jaw and waited for his husband to return to him.

They didn’t have a name for this place Paz sometimes went to when he bottomed, when Din played his body and held him safe and gave him the opportunity to truly let go. He’d panicked the first few times, of course, afraid he’d tripped some deep-rooted trauma or otherwise sent his husband down a spiraling rabbit hole but Paz assured him it wasn’t bad, that he liked it actually, those precious few minutes when he floated above everything else and nothing existed except the two of them. Din didn’t really understand it, honestly—sure, he loved getting fucked but no matter how hard Paz railed him or what other beautiful ways the older man found to get him hot and wet and begging for more, Din nevertheless still stayed here, firmly anchored in the feel of his body against Paz’s, in every heated touch and sensual slide whenever they were together. 

Paz, however, was different, and Din would always love that his husband trusted him enough to give him this last bit of himself, this quiet vulnerability he would never show to anyone else. He hummed and pressed closer, smiling when Paz sort of drunkenly bumped his nose into his hair, eyes still closed, everything about him pliant and relaxed. “You’re lovely,” he murmured, kissing Paz’s neck and breathing in the safety of his scent. “So perfect, so beautiful...”

“Mm.” He looked up, finally, to dark eyes blinking sleepily down at him. “Thanks,” Paz said, dazed but satisfied, and Din smiled and kissed him proper, then wrapped Paz up close, stroking gently down his husband’s spine.

“You with me?” he asked, and Paz hummed low, nuzzling his throat.

“Yeah, mostly.”

“Was it good?”

A soft, rumbling laugh. “More than.”

Din sighed and held him closer. Paz didn’t say anything more, and if anything the slow, evening breaths against his neck indicated he was well on his way to falling asleep. Din didn’t mind. After Paz was fully out he’d clean them both up, gently coax the older man to roll over so he could strip the sheets and then fetch their warm blanket, bundling his husband up in his arms so Paz would wake safe and comfortable and cared for. Right now, though, he rather liked the feel of his husband pressed up against him, warm and sleepy and sated after surrendering himself in a way Din knew no one else got to see, so he would cherish the moment, and enjoy it for as long as he could.

They had nothing to do and no place to be. This, right here, was perfect.

Paz, as always, was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
